Winter Wonderland
by Sheytune
Summary: Booth, Brennan, a couch, banter, and snow. A Secret Santa fic for threesquares.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **A Secret Santa fic for threesquares.

Characters I wish for: 1 - 3 characters:Brennan, Booth  
Please include: 1 - 3 elements - a couch, banter, snow  
Please exclude: 1- 3 elements - Anything Christmas. Make this one Wintery but not centered around a particular holiday.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

Brennan erased the last paragraph and slumped back in her chair. It was ludicrous to think that fictional characters she'd created had minds of their own, but yet every time she tried to get them to take the plot in the direction she'd outlined, they refused to cooperate. All she needed them to do was a little banter, then move on to the case, but once they started to banter, she couldn't seem to get them to bring the conversation back to the murder they were investigating.

It was maddening.

She picked up her written outline and tried to figure out where she'd gone wrong. As she was mulling over the ways she could get the story back on course, the door to her study creaked open and her daughter rushed in, almost bursting with excitement.

"Mommy!"

Brennan spun her chair around and opened her arms to catch the laughing child. "Guess what?'", Christine asked.

Amused at her daughter's colourful outfit, Brennan guessed, "You dressed yourself."

Christine laughed. "Of course I did, Mommy. But guess what else?"

A quick glance at the clock told Brennan that they were running late. "You're going to art class this morning?"

Christine's lopsided pony tails swung as she shook her head. "Nope."

Brennan frowned. "I'm certain you have art class, Christine."

"Not today!" Christine spun around in a circle, barely able to contain her excitement. "It _snowed!_ And I'm not going to art class, we're going to make a snowman and have a snowball fight and have lots of fun in the snow."

"That does sound like fun", her mother agreed. "I'm sure you and your father will have a very fun day."

"You too", Christine said, tugging at her mother's hand. "You have to come play with us."

Brennan shot a frustrated glance at her monitor, the unfinished novel taunting her. "I have work to do", she replied.

"Not today! It's a snow day. Daddy says that's a day where you don't have to do the stuff you're 'sposed to do, you just get to have fun."

Brennan raised an eyebrow at Booth, who had followed his daughter up the stairs and was now lounging against the door frame. "Really?"

He grinned at her. "Pretty sure it's a law, Bones. You're not going to make me arrest you, are you?"

Christine continued tugging at Brennan's hand until she gave in and stood. "I guess if it's the law", she said as she followed her daughter out of the room.

"Rats", Booth whispered as she passed him. "I was looking forward to using the handcuffs."

**BbB**

The snow wasn't really plentiful enough to make a snowman, but they tried anyway, scraping the snow into a pile and using pebbles for the eyes and a carrot for the nose, with one of Christine's old sun bonnets topping it off. The imperfect snowman didn't bother Christine, who beamed with pride in the picture Booth took of her with her new friend.

Christine swung between them as they walked to the park, laughing at the dogs running around the park in excitement at the unfamiliar whiteness that blanketed the grass. They found some snow that hadn't been trampled, and Brennan taught Christine to make snow angels, just as she had when she was a child. Christine made a few before she tired of that, and then Brennan and Christine ganged up in Booth in a sneak snowball attack, which went on until their hands were red and cold and two of the three of them had snow down the back of their jackets. The walk home was no more subdued than the walk to the park, with Christine skipping around them and singing a song that she'd made up about the snow.

When they got home, they changed their wet clothes for dry ones and gathered in the living room for the hot chocolate that Booth claimed was world-famous. While he was puttering in the kitchen, Brennan had started a roaring fire, and Christine lay on the floor by the fire, explaining that fires were good for warming cold feet, while her parents settled on the couch.

Booth and Brennan sipped their drinks quietly as Christine reminisced about the fun they'd had, a happy, chattering monologue that needed no reply, while her hot chocolate cooled on the coffee table. When Brennan reminded her of her drink, she sat up and scooted over to sit at the coffee table and took a huge gulp, laughing at how puffy the marshmallows had grown.

When her drink was empty and she'd been sent to the bathroom to wash the ring of chocolate off of her face, she said, "I know, let's play a game!" She ran over to the game cabinet and flung the doors open while Brennan replied, "That sounds like fun, honey, but I do have work to do."

Christine's hands went to her hips and she shot a knowing glance at her father. "We might have to arrest her, Daddy."

Booth grinned and raised an eyebrow at his wife, and she capitulated. "Oh, of course, I forgot about the law. What game did you want to play?"

**BbB**

The afternoon passed in a blur of laughter as the competitors played game after game in an effort to win more games than anyone else. Christine was as competitive as her parents, not above trying to distract them if it would give her an advantage, and sometimes they couldn't help by laugh at her blatant attempts to win at any cost.

After they'd all won – and lost – some games, Christine decreed that they had to have a dance party. She turned up the radio and dragged them onto her impromptu dance floor, where they tried to dance while avoiding her flailing limbs.

When they could dance no more, they made paper snowflakes, folding and cutting white paper into magical shapes under the direction of Christine, who had learned how to make snowflakes in preschool. Parker called while they were working on their snowflakes, and Christine insisted on taking the tablet around the house to show her brother the view of snow from every window, chattering away as she told him all about their exciting day. When Parker had sufficiently admired the snow, he filled Booth in on school and his soccer team's latest game results while Brennan and Christine finished their snowflakes.

By the time the snowflakes were done and taped to the window, it was time for dinner. They all helped cook and Christine proudly set the kitchen table so that they could eat with a view of the snow, still falling outside. After dinner, Booth cleaned up while Brennan gave Christine a bath and dressed her in her warmest pajamas ("You have to wear warm pajamas when it snows, Mommy"). Christine rushed through brushing her teeth, then raced downstairs and settled on the couch between her parents, just in time to watch her favourite movie. Booth and Brennan cuddled close to their daughter and spent more time watching her than the movie, enjoying the way she laughed and gasped over the twists and turns of a movie she'd seen dozens of times.

Christine slumped against Brennan and fell asleep before the end of the movie, exhausted from her active day, and Booth carried her up to bed and tucked her in.

When he came back downstairs, the room was tidied and Brennan was sweeping up the last of the bits of paper left from the snowflakes. He went to the cupboard and pulled out two wine glasses. He opened a bottle of wine, saying, "I think we've earned this."

Brennan smiled at him. "I've don't recall ever being this exhausted." She put the broom away and he handed her a wine glass. They sipped the wine and Brennan added, "I love our daughter, but I don't know where she gets her energy."

"Me either", Booth replied. "Were we every that energetic?"

"Probably", Brennan said, "But I certainly don't remember it."

"So?", he asked. "Want to watch a movie that doesn't involve a talking dog?"

She took a sip from the wine and said, 'That sounds nice, but I really do have work to do."

Booth took the glass from her hand and set it on the counter.

"What?", she asked.

There was a click as the handcuff closed around her wrist. "You can't say you weren't warned, ma'am." He stepped behind her and the second handcuff closed around her other wrist..

"Booth!", she protested, laughing.

He put his hand at the small of her back, steering her towards the stairs. "You have the right to remain silent", he said.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

I have an alternative story for this prompt that breaks the "no Christmas" rule that may be up in a couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: ** This would be the one-shot that breaks the rules. I'm such a rebel.

I'm sure you can figure out where this fits in the timeline by context, but I'll say it anyway – the day after Santa in the Slush. 

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

The phone woke her from a dream of terrifying men dressed as Santa Claus and Booth kissing her under mistletoe. It took her a moment to figure out what was happening, but as soon as she heard her partner's voice, she sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. "Booth? Do we have a case?"

She stopped her search for her slippers when he chuckled. "No, Bones, it's Christmas! No dead bodies allowed on Christmas."

"I can assure you, Booth, that the dead don't suddenly come back to life on Christmas."

"Right", he replied. "Look, Bones, I need a favor."

"What is it?", she asked, puzzled.

"I have to take Parker to Vermont."

"To meet up with Rebecca and Captain Fantastic", she affirmed.

"Yeah", he replied. "Look Bones, it's a long drive, and I don't want to drive back by myself. Come with me?"

"But ..."

He didn't let her finish her sentence, rushing ahead with, "You already missed your flight to Peru, and I'd really like someone with me. Please?"

She could hear his smile, and her lips curved in answer.

"Fine, but you owe me one."

**BbB**

Parker fell asleep as soon as they got out of the city, and as they sped along the quiet roads, she told him about her Christmas with her family, and he shared Parker's pride in delivering the tree. They talked about Christmas traditions – those they'd grown up with, and those they'd made for themselves. She told him about Christmas in Guatemala, and he shared the story of Parker's first Christmas, when he'd somehow managed to get himself wrapped around the Christmas tree, causing a shower of ornaments.

Parker woke when they stopped for breakfast, and he chattered his way through pancakes and bacon, talking about his school Christmas play, their plans to visit Pops after he got back to DC, and the gift he was really, really hoping would be waiting for him in Vermont.

He was wide awake when they got back in the vehicle, and he kept them entertained with bad jokes and off-tune Christmas carols for the next couple of hours.

By the time they reached the ski resort, a gentle snow was falling. They dropped Parker off, and after a short conversation with Rebecca and Brent, they were back in the car.

It was a short drive to the closest small town. The road went right down main street, and as they left the town behind, Brennan spotted a sign for a cozy restaurant. "We should probably have lunch", she said.

Booth grinned. "I could eat." She pointed to the sign, and his eyebrows raised. "That place? Looks pretty fancy."

"My treat", she replied. "Call it your Christmas gift."

"I thought you already got me a gift. Was the truth-loving Dr. Brennan lying to me last night?" He signaled and turned onto the winding road leading to the restaurant.

"No!", she answered indignantly, just before she realized he was teasing her. "Oh."

He pulled to a stop in front of a beautiful log building, postcard perfect with the falling snow. They got out and he held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

She took his arm. "We shall."

**BbB**

The snow picked up while they ate, and they had to plow through drifts on the way back to the main road. The highway wasn't much better, and the driving snow made it impossible to travel at any sort of speed. The easy conversation of the day was gone and the atmosphere became tense as they focused on making it a little further down the road.

Eventually, Brennan said, "We can't keep going like this."

"I don't have much choice here, Bones."

"The next town wasn't too far, I don't think. I'll see if I can find a place to stay there." Brennan picked up her cell phone and started making calls.

Two hours – and a bag of gas station food - later, they walked through the door of a picturesque cabin. The main area had a small kitchen, large fireplace, a couch, and a table and chairs. Doors led to the bedroom and bathroom. At one end of the room was a ladder, leading up to a second bedroom in the loft.

The electric heat was on, but they wasted no time starting the fire. Soon it was blazing brightly and they were relaxing on the couch, steaming mugs of hot chocolate in their hands, while outside, the falling snow made it seem like dusk.

Booth grinned at Brennan. "I guess I'm lucky I was trapped with a celebrity."

"What?", she protested.

"Come on, Bones, I was right there. I heard the way you were throwing your name around."

She blushed. "They had a last-minute cancellation."

"Uh huh", he answered. "One they didn't remember until you mentioned you were a best-selling author?"

She took a sip, clearly avoiding the question, and he grinned at her. "Seems like the least you could do is have someone get murdered here in your next book", he suggested.

"My next book is already planned", she answered "The murder definitely does not take place here."

He shrugged. "The one after that, then. Seems like the least you could do after kicking someone out into the cold on Christmas Day."

"I didn't!", she replied defensively. "They really did have a cancellation. But I did have to convince them that it was a good idea to have someone stick around to let us in."

He nodded knowingly. "Sure, the poor clerk wanted to go home, have a nice Christmas with her family, but instead she had to stay here, all because you're a best-selling author."

"Would you rather have slept in the car?", she asked.

"No", he laughed. "Like I said, I'm very lucky I was trapped with a celebrity."

**BbB**

They spent the afternoon chatting and laughing, somehow able to find something to talk about, before celebrating a Christmas dinner of frozen pizza and ice cream sandwiches.

When they were finished eating, they decided to venture outside. The snow that had been so deadly when driving seemed gentle and peaceful by the cabin. The snow in the clearing was pristine, making it seem like they were the only two people in the world. They weren't out long when Booth picked up a handful of snow, chasing Brennan around until she was able to grab some snow of her own and retaliate. It turned into an all-out war, as they drew the battle lines and engaged in a take-no-prisoners snowball fight. By the time they climbed the wooden steps to the cabin, they were exhausted and soaked.

They hadn't packed for a night away, but Booth had a bag of emergency clothing in the car, so they showered and changed into dry clothes before returning to sit in front of the fire.

This time, they sat in quiet contentment, only moving when the fire started to die down. They played a quick game of rock-paper-scissors to determine who had to climb up to the loft. Booth lost, and they headed to their respective beds.

**BbB**

When they woke, the snow had stopped. They trekked to the parking lot to start the long trip home.

The roads had been cleared, and they were able to make good time. They reached the city in mid-afternoon, and Booth said, "I really am glad you came with me, Bones."

She nodded. "Me too."

He signaled the turn onto her street. "I mean it. Not because you're a celebrity who can conjure rustic cabins out of nowhere, just because you're you. There's no one I'd rather be stranded with."

Her smile lit up her face. "Thanks, Booth."

He pulled to a stop and she opened her door. "Do you want to come up? I still have your Christmas gift."

He was out of the vehicle before she finished her sentence. "Of course, Bones. Nowhere I'd rather be."

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

Things I thought while writing this: "Did people have internet on their cell phones 6 years ago? When did that happen?"; "Wait, they were back in the cart? Where did they get a cart?"


End file.
